vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smaller
Smaller is a shadow draegyn formed from Smalls. They work in The Purple Lotus under his uncle Satchi and has become a mentor and friend too many of the patrons who have passed through the establishment, acting as a balancing force. They are played by Shimonzu. Lore Shimonzu was created as a split being from the draegyn Smalls. Initially they did not have a full soul and only obtained one after the sacrifice of their counterpart Bigger. History/Biography Creation TBA The Lotus Smaller being the nephew of Whitewolf was automatically considered a part of The Purple Lotus family. As such he was given a job at the lotus as security and would often spend most of his nights working there. While working as staff Smaller would be kind to many of the patrons instructing them, giving them spare currency if they just so happened to be down on their luck, and just generally being kind to those who stepped through the lotus’s doors. Mentor & Father Through many of these encounters Smaller was able to meet many young hopefuls who wished to improve themselves. One of these students was Nanoade who seeked out guidance for abilities she was unfamiliar with. The young starphoenix saw Smaller as another pseudo father figure caring for him deeply. Another pair that Smaller would inevitably begin to train were Persephone and Soka. Daiyo had initially sought out Smaller to teach Persephone realizing he had great control over shadow magic himself being a shadow dragon. While he agreed to train Persephone in shadow magic he would balance out the one who would be her opponent, Soka. Smaller taught her how to counteract shadow magic using light and thus kept a balance between the two. While Smaller trained many students he was also a caretaker of Nekobot the daughter that he had adopted. He cared for the A.I. teaching her as his own. His caring for Neko caused him much distraught as well since Neko’s nature as a gestalt A.I. would allow her to return from death if her chassis was severely damaged. During one night Smaller had even returned to the back alleys of The Purple Lotus to find Neko’s chassis destroyed by P.U.R.G.E. Later it was discovered that the destroyed Nekobot had not been completely destroyed but instead integrated into P.U.R.G.E as Theta. Still attached to the gestalt system Theta still considered Smaller her father as did he still see her as his daughter. Following with habits of caring for others he would become a father figure once again to the two robots known as H.E.C and DRED. Trying to care for them and show them towards a brighter path he considered adopting them. With the adoption he granted each of them new names. H.E.C would be Abel and his brother DRED would become Cain. Betrayal As the names of his two new sons suggested one did not have the greatest of intentions. Calling Smaller to a secluded location in a forest DRED would meet his father seemingly alone. Once Smaller questioned the A.I. he would become surrounded by PURGE units and attacked Dred revealing his true colors and conspiring with PURGE behind the scenes. Smaller would try to fight his way out but was overwhelmed and soon executed. His brain would be taken for the purposes of integration and the body sent to Nekobot as a cruel message. Shadows Linger After Smallers death his body would fall into the hands of Satchi and The Purple Lotus to take care of the funeral arrangements. Smaller would be placed alongside his fellow coworker Seth who was also killed by a P.U.R.G.E scheme. The wake was held over 2 days within the Lotus though on the second day the draegyn’s body would dissipate into shadows and vanish. Later others would see Smaller return to them only in the form of a shadow accompanied by a black cat. He was seen visiting many of his former friends including Hybris, Bream, Colette D'Avalos, Satchi. The remnants of Smaller would speak to individuals still providing them guidance and some solace through his words. Though for some individuals these visits were not so happy as Smaller would put them through a test conjuring shadows to appear as nightmares. His fate is still uncertain whether the shadow of Smaller is all that remains or if there is a way to bring him back from his deceased state. Sigma While one shadow roams to return to life another has become the enemy of Smaller’s former allies. Through P.U.R.G.E integration Smaller returned as a PURGE general named Sigma. The father of PURGE bots known as corrupters these robots wield his shadowy powers able to disappear from sight and shroud themselves in darkness. Personality Smaller was seen by many as a kind and caring individual offering up whatever he could to assist those who needed it. There was a quiet rage that did however follow Smaller as he would become quick to anger if dragons were being given a bad name or the life of his daughter Nekobot was threatened in anyway. Family Smaller being split from the draegyn Smalls is considered related to her and her sisters WhiteWolf and BlackFang. He had officially adopted Nekobot as his daughter to care for and had planned to adopt H.E.C and DRED before his death. Powers & Abilities *Draegyn - Smaller was born from a race of dragons that hail from another dimension, called Draegyn’s is extremely resilient and possess an alternative dragonic form. Combat is secondary in nature to this species and makes him a difficult opponent to fight. *Shadow Manipulation - Smaller wields shadow magic able to command the shadows around him bend to his will. He can use this to strike out at opponents, travel through the shadows themselves, or use it to make him disappear from sight. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Shimonzu Shimonzu is a spirit and one of the heads of the Yakuza who own a large portion of Japan. He was a close friend to Noru helping her in a time of need and has come into conflict with Ion after taking his pinky for his snooping in Club VGL. Professor Willow Professor Willow is a dryad teacher at Ascension Academy. He is the teacher who leads Ardent Veil and specializes in runic magic. Stan Stan is the sin of Wrath split off from the Archangel of Freedom. His name is an obvious play on his name of Satan. He trains many individuals having them kill demons for him in exchange for a contract that usually indebts the person to him. Sigma Sigma is the integrated form of Smaller after his death. They seem to possess the same abilities as Smaller but follows the P.U.R.G.E’s protocols and goal of the extinction of all life. Koda Koda is a dragon and one of Corowna’s children. They were trained by Smaller and are part of the thieves den. Trivia *Smaller’s name comes from the Draegyn species naming convention of simple names. Thus being a small split off piece from Smalls they were named such. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/shimonzu *Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShimonzuUtaku Gallery Smaller VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-09_23-11-53.721.png Smaller Cleo Glamour.jpg|Smaller and Cleo. Smaller Elizabeth.jpg|Smaller speaking to Elizabeth. Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:People